In The End We Fall Apart
by KaLeRei
Summary: They say that before you die... your life flashes before your eyes. I hope mine's worth watching. Matt-centric.
1. Level 1: The End of the Beginning

:This chapter has been revised. Yep, I changed to first person after the second chapter, and I thought of twisting the plot a bit.

:I do not own Death Note and other copyrighted stuff that are mentioned in this fic.

* * *

"**.Level 1: The End of the Beginning."**

The sound of repetitive gunfire echoes in my ears, muffling out everything. "I guess… this is the end." I said to myself, not the least bit troubled or panicked. I knew this would happen… sooner or later. So this is how it feels… not nearly as horrible as they said. It's… kind of soothing, really.

I take one last smoke… for old time's sake. And everything disappears before my eyes, leaving nothing but darkness. Then, suddenly… everything is swallowed up by a very bright, white light… I instinctively reach to my head for my goggles to shield my eyes… only they weren't there… and then short scenes play out in front of me, a hospital room, a two babies being born, a toddler playing on the floor, a preschooler on his way to school, and a boy in front of a gadget store, staring at a GameBoy on display…

And the next thing I knew…

It was a cold, snowy day, from what I saw outside the window. The window? Oh yeah. I know this place. This room was in my house in London… this was my bedroom… back when I was ten.

So what they said about your life flashing before your eyes before dying was true after all. Not that I could tell anyone. It's not like I'd _live to tell the tale. _Heh. It's weird how I feel totally calm with the fact that I'm dying… I don't understand myself sometimes.

Why does it have to be this day? Why this of all the nineteen years of my life? Well, they always start at the beginning… sort of.

I… (Well… my ten-year-old self) was sitting on my favorite chair, the one in front of the PC. My eyes fixed on the computer screen and my fingers typing away at the keyboard at top speed. This system was challenging. Like level 16 of my favorite videogame. Just a little more… and I'll crack this thing, I thought, as I pressed the enter button for possibly the hundredth time.

I heard a knock at the door, and instinctively switch the screen full of numbers and codes to my favorite strategy game. "Your dad and I are going out tonight." my mother cheerfully said from the door. "Have you studied yet?"

"Yeah, mum. I'm done studying." I replied boredly, not bothering to take my eyes off the screen where my digital army of the Undead was getting ready for war. Sometimes I think mum worries about the videogames stealing my life away or something. Well, I guess we did use to spend more time together… but this happens to everyone, you know. We can't hold on to our parent's hands forever. They know that.

"Don't stay up too late playing videogames, okay?" she said.

"I won't mum." I said, as my army was rampaging through the lands of Azeroth. Destroying everything and defiling it all with their rancid filthy existence… all for the Lich King… or so my character said.

"Take care of yourself." She says, as she closes the door. "Good luck on your tests."

I smirk, and return to the previous number-filled screen. No worries. There was absolutely no way that I'll fail tomorrow's test. I don't even need to study. Besides, if ever I do fail, (like that's gonna happen) I can always hack into the school system… and tweak my grades.

It's now one-o-clock, according to my computer. I yawn, and continue typing away. This is taking longer than I thought. Well, mum said 'don't stay up too late playing video games', so, since I'm not playing a videogame… I'm technically not really breaking any rules, even if I do stay up late. At two-thirty in the morning, I finally managed to get into the system. I smiled as I navigated through the files.

"Case 489…" I mutter as I move the mouse on one of the folders and click it. "Woah…"

So… I hacked into a cache of files about a weird murder. Complete with crime scene photos, case reports, suspect lists… everything! Pulling another all-nighter wasn't such a bad idea after all. This was way more interesting than those stupid spam scams I got last week. Like I'd ever be the long-lost grandson of Timbuktu's king, and inherited a billion American dollars, besides, it'd be a hassle, going through the money-changer and exchanging it for pounds. Being related to French royalty would've been much more believable, since dad was part-French…or was it Italian? Eh, whatever…it's all fake anyway… I guess it might be fun to try and work on this case thingy tomorrow.

I stood up from the chair I've been sitting on for the past seven hours, rub my tired eyes, yawn… and plop down on my bed.

The next morning, I wake up and get ready for school. But after I got downstairs… I got a morning welcome that I didn't expect… I got… well, nothing. No breakfast ready on the table… no dad reading the paper sipping coffee… no mum trying to fix my hair, only to fail and 'tsk'.

It was eerily quiet, but I didn't really think about it much… it's not like this is the first time they came home late. Maybe they just got stuck somewhere. I walked to the refrigerator and make myself a sandwich, seeing that I really didn't know how to cook, and mum would get all worried that I'd hurt myself or something. She worries too much about me…

So… the day starts the same as all the other days, me walking to school. I didn't like the outdoors very much, so many people outside, and nowhere to charge my GameBoy. When I'm legal, I'll really want to get a car, a nice red Italian one. I make my way through the hallways, to the classroom. But I got this strange feeling that everyone's staring at me… is there something wrong with my hair? Is my shirt on backwards? Did someone stick a 'kick me' sign on my back again? I tried to check my back without looking too obvious. Well, it wasn't that. So, what is up with these people? Everything became crystal-clear when my homeroom teacher talked to me outside the room before class started.

"I heard what happened, Mail." She said, with a look of pity on her face, I didn't know what that was about. And I didn't like being called by my first name. Everyone said it was weird… some of them called me names. 'e-mail, snail-mail, fe-mail…' They're just a bunch of stupid idiotic gits with brains less than half the size of a chocobo's who can't even pronounce it right. It's more like 'mile' than 'male'. Who cares what they think anyway?! They were all just jealous that my dad works for this big company and I get all the games I want, and I get top scores in tests without even studying.

Wait… what did she hear that happened? Did she find out I faked one of my classmate's grades? He practically begged me, and wouldn't go away until I agreed… and I did need some money to get that new game for my GameBoy. Mum's gonna kill me when she finds out!

"Are you okay?" She asks sympathetically. Then I got really surprised when she hugged me… although Ms. Hughes was only in her twenties and was pretty, this was at the time my classmates just got over the fact that girls didn't have cooties, so I guess you'll understand why I felt apprehensive.

I pulled away quickly, very confused. "W-what happened?"

"You mean… you don't know?" she said in disbelief.

I wouldn't be asking if I did. I stared at her, not blinking.

"Your mother and father were killed yesterday night." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm really sorry."

My eyes widened in shock. I didn't believe a word of it. I refused to believe it. They can't be dead! They didn't get killed! They're going home, and mum's gonna cook dinner and dad's gonna play video games with me! Tears suddenly fall from my eyes and I ran as fast as I could, as far away as I can. Ms. Hughes has to be lying… she's lying… it's not real… they're not dead. I keep replaying these thoughts in my head as I reached town.

It was cold, so I clutched on my jacket to get warmer. I passed by a store selling TV sets and got the shock of my life when the news came on... on all the TV screens at once. It was a report on a double-murder last night… the murder of my parents… no leads, but evidence suggests connections to three previous murders committed during the month, the reporter explains. The truth finally hit me full-force… I was ready to bolt and go home just to get away from here… but then they showed the crime scene photos of the previous murders… they were the same photos from the one on the system I hacked into last night.

The man who killed those people was the same man who killed my parents.

I ran home as fast as I could, maybe there really was a connection… maybe those files would lead me to their killer… maybe I could make him pay for what he did. He took away the two most important people in my life, they were two people who'd never laugh, cry, or even get angry at me again.

There would no longer be a mum who'd nag me to go to bed when she caught me on the computer at one in the morning. No more toast and jam all ready for breakfast… no more pestering me to wear something without stripes for a change. No more mum who'd try and talk to me about my videogames just to spend more time with me, when I knew perfectly well she didn't understand a thing about materia, or night-elves, or any of that… No more annoying guilt inside when I sneak in a few games or that feeling I get when I think she's trying to hold on to the last bits of my childhood, because I know that I'm not like other kids my age. I don't think like they do. Not since age four, when I took my first IQ test.

There would also be no more dad to play my videogames with me when he wasn't busy. No more surprised look whenever I fix a glitch on his laptop, or re-assemble the TV and sound system without any manuals. No more silent looks that told me he was proud to be my father. I can't be his technological assistant anymore, I'll never get those driving lessons he promised to give me when I reached sixteen... he'll never be there to help me get my first job… nor would I ever get disappointed because he couldn't make it to one of our activities because he had work to do…

It'd trade my GameBoy, anything, if it would mean getting them back… even if they come back with only the worst things I didn't like about them…

I finally reached the gate to my house and immediately opened the door. What I found inside was something that I would never expect in a million years…

There was a kind looking old-man smiling at me. "Hello."

I backed away quickly and tried to bolt out the door. Mum always told me never to talk to strangers… he spoke again. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you."

"W-who are you?" I asked, frightened. How did they get in here? Did he kill my parents and came here to finish me off too?... though it seemed unlikely that an old man would, and would be able to kill my parents, I wasn't in the right state to think logically at the time.

"I am Mr. Wammy." The old man smiled at me. He had a kind, cheerful smile… he had this sort-of aura about him… it made you trust him immediately and feel safe. Like he would protect you and take care of you.

Then this creaking sound from the stairs made its way to my ears… I turned to look, and saw a tall, pale-skinned, scrawny teenager (guessed his age), with messy black hair and creepy dark eyes, slumping down the stairs with his hands in his pockets. He looked like he's just gotten out of bed… wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and loose jeans… "The computer that hacked into the House system is here…" he stated, as he looked at me with something like curiosity, biting his finger.

"You're here to arrest me?" I asked worriedly. I never thought I'd get caught… They can't possibly arrest me, I'm only ten!

"You mean you did it?" The old man asked, astounded, with that mysterious smile of his.

"Y-yes." I confessed. I couldn't lie out of this one… not after they've seen the evidence on my computer.

"The boy is a technological genius." The teenager stated. "I designed the system myself. I never thought anyone could break into it." It kind of felt nice to be praised like that, but I didn't even know who these people were… or what they were here for.

"It took me all night." I said. "What are you doing here anyway?! Can you tell me who killed my parents?! The pictures from your files are the same as the ones on TV!" I blurted out.

"Your… parents?" the teenager said, maybe a little astonished. "You're parents were the fourth and fifth victims of the murderers that have taken place this month?"

"Who are you?! Why did you come here?! Are you going to kill me too?!" I asked, a little panicky, he knew a lot of stuff. Then a thought came to mind… "Do it already." I mutter.

"I am not a murderer." The teenager stated, looking me in the eye, like he was studying me. "My name, is L. Our system has been accessed by your computer, and we came here to investigate."

"L? What kind of name is that?!" I said in disbelief.

"It is mine." The teenager replied. "Like yours is Mail."

He pronounced it correctly… "How do you know my name?" I asked, a little worried and a little curious.

"Your computer…" he began.

"Go away." I said, pushing the teenager away and trying to go to my room. Not even my parents touched that computer. "Stay away from me if you can't tell me who killed my parents!"

"I can." The teenager said stoically, making me stop at the first step of the stairs. "Your parent's murders are part of the current case I am working on."

You don't look like a detective to me." I replied incredulously. "You're just a teenager."

"You're just a boy." He answered back. "But you hack into high-security computer systems."

I kept quiet.

"Mail… if you would like… you could join us at Wammy's house, with children like you." The old man said, joining our conversation again.

"You mean an orphanage." I said skeptically. I may be ten years old, but I'm not that stupid. I know when adults make things sound better than they are…

"Yes, and no. It is a special place for talented children like yourself." He said.

I nodded silently. If they could catch the maniac who killed my parents, and since I didn't have anyone left… I'd take any chance.

* * *

:It's basically the old first chapter, just with a few add-ons and a change of POV.

:Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Level 2: A New Name, A New Life

::This is set in 2003… following the anime's timeline, which is seriously convenient, because the videogame, and console release dates fit in perfectly, meaning everything Matt plays existed, time-line wise. I checked, twice.

:: Again, this is the reposted version. I changed POVs and added a few things…

::I do not own the work of genius that is Death Note.

* * *

**".Level 2: A New Name, A New Life."**

I packed my things and was surprised that everything fitted into one bag. Mum didn't really buy me many clothes, since I didn't really bother with them, and there weren't really many things I've thought of bringing along with me. I thought of bringing the PC… but there was no way I could carry that.

"Can I-?" I asked the teenager at the doorway, gesturing to the computer.

"Your computer will be brought to Wammy's… along with other possessions you wish to take with you, for now, bring only what you need for a few days." He replied, still with that studying gaze of his.

"…okay." I said, carrying my bag, which really wasn't that heavy, and the shoebox filled with my GameBoy cartridges out the door and down the stairs, with L following me.

Mr. Wammy was in the living room, and stood up once he saw us, and smiled. He really looked like a kind old man… he reminded me of my gramps, actually… but he was gone too. I remember the last time I saw him was when we went fishing together, and I was only six… anyways, he led us outside and into a shiny, black car. L sat behind the driver, and Mr. Wammy held the door open for me, then I sat in the other seat, while he sat shotgun. The driver got in the car after loading my bag in the trunk.

It was a silent drive to wherever Wammy's was… well, if you don't count the incessant beeping from my GameBoy, which surprisingly, didn't seem to bother L, Mr. Wammy, or the driver in any way. I wasn't allowed to play it in the car before. Dad said it broke his concentration from driving, and mum said it would make me dizzy… it never did though. I never got sick, I could even read in a moving vehicle.

We passed by a huge cathedral on our way there… I think I've read something about it before. "Winchester." I muttered, as I paused my game and looked out the window. "That's Winchester Cathedral, isn't it?" I asked, turning to L, who had a slightly amused look on his face.

"Yes." He said, looking out my window.

"The longest Cathedral in Europe, built in the eleventh-century." I stated. One of the things I remembered from our boring history classes.

"Correct." L said again, smiling.

Less than a minute later, the car stopped in front of a big, black iron gate… and inside, was a huge old-style building.

"Welcome to Wammy's." L said, as he got out of the car. I opened my door and got out, remembering to save my game before turning off the GameBoy and putting it safely in my pocket.

I followed L and Mr. Wammy through stone hallways, to an official-looking room with a big oak door with a gold sign on it…

"Wammy's house is a place for talented children like you. It is like a school that hones the talents of children so that they may reach their true potential, and -." The old man sighed and stopped talking.

"Mr. Wammy will not be happy if you keep playing and do not listen to what he is saying." L said, pointing out this obvious fact.

"You already told me this stuff." I replied, focusing on killing the current enemy on my GameBoy. "Talented children, school…" I mumbled boredly. "When do we get to the part where he tells me who killed my parents?" I said, looking at L and his odd way of sitting on that chair.

"This place will also be your new home, and you should get along with the other children and behave properly." The old man continued. "You will also, leave your name and identity behind."

He ignored my question… my name and identity behind… I turned off my GameBoy and faced him. "You mean I get a codename?"

"Yes." The old man replied politely.

So, that's why he's got a weird name… I thought, staring at L and how he kept adding copious amounts of sugar into the cup of tea in front of him. Codenames… I liked codenames. They were names you chose for yourself. It wasn't forced on to you by anyone else. Not like 'stripey' or 'male'… or those things those stupid kids at school come up with. What should be my codename?

After a full fifteen minutes of silence. I muttered out… "Matt."

"Matt?" Mr. Wammy asked, in a surprised tone. "Why?"

It was probably the most _normal_ codename around here, if everyone was using letters. I thought of how I would answer his question… and decided that I would do what L did. "It's mine."

Well, it was _now_. I remembered mum telling me that I had a twin brother. He died shortly after we were born, and he was the older twin… older by a few minutes. I guess it was the first thing that came to my mind that didn't sound like I would regret choosing as my new name, the one I would use for the rest of my life. I guess I'll be living out both our lives now, sort of. I laughed a little on the inside at how melodramatic my thoughts sounded.

"From now on, you will be known as Matt." The old man said. "Make yourself at home, L will show you to your room." he smiled as he waved us away.

L got out of the armchair and motioned for me to follow. I soon found out that L was some sort of celebrity here at Wammy's. Some of the kids came and said 'hi' to him, some asked how he was doing, and even that pale kid playing with a puzzle in the corner stopped to look at him.

"You're going to share a room with Mello." L said as they passed a hallway. "He's the second-best student here at Wammy's. I think you two will get along just fine."

"I don't really get along well." I said quietly. I didn't really have many friends back at school, and I didn't really need them… at least that's what I told myself. I didn't really care much. As long as I had my videogames, I was happy. And I was going to be rooming with the second-best student? This was an institution for geniuses… it made me a little nervous. I wasn't used to the idea of being, well, _less intelligent_ than anyone else.

"Why doesn't he have a roommate already?" I asked, a little curious.

L stared at me. "He… Mr. Wammy saw that his roommate was having… _problems_… with him. He thought it best that he should change rooms."

"Oh." I said. I think I knew what 'problems' meant. This kid was going to be trouble…

"As of now, this is the only available room…" he said, opening the door. "I'm sure everything will work out fine." He said, smiling.

Well, I hope so. "Thanks." I said, unsure. He closed the door. He was supposed to be a super-genius, he shouldn't be wrong… right?

So, it was a pretty basic room. Two beds on the opposite walls, two cabinets, and two desks. The other bed had black sheets… and the other one some dull, boring shade of gray. I couldn't tell which one was mine, since none of the desks had anything in them, and I didn't dare open the cabinet, in case he might walk in on me and figure that I was snooping.

I settled for color preference, then. Black it is. I plopped down on the bed with black sheets, and continued where I left off on my GameBoy. I just reached level thirty-six when…

The door suddenly burst open, revealing an angry blonde boy that looked about the same as my age… "Who the heck are you?!"

"Your new roommate." I answered, not looking up from my game. Well, he seemed more or less what I expected… angry, emotional… but I didn't expect him to be blonde, or that thin… I kind of expected a big guy that looked intimidating, not that the blonde kid at the door wasn't intimidating… his eyes were scary, I'll give him that.

"That's MY bed!" he said angrily, glaring at me.

"I don't see your name on it… Mello." I said with a snicker. "What kind of name is that anyway?" Who in their right mind would actually _choose _to call himself 'Mello'… well, maybe he wasn't in his right mind.

"Shut up before I beat you to a bloody pulp, stripey." He said, balling up his fists.

Oh, how original… like I haven't heard that one before. I thought sarcastically. "Ooh… I'm so scared…" I said mockingly. "Maybe I would be, if it wasn't for your girly haircut."

"Fuck off dumbass." Mello said as he grabbed the front of my shirt threateningly. The GameBoy slipped out of my hands and dropped to the floor. "Stay away from me." He threw me to the other bed, the one with the boringly-gray sheets. He was probably the most foul-mouthed kid I've ever met. My parents never allowed swearing in the house, not even to themselves.

I grabbed the GameBoy on the floor, turned it off, and put it on the other bed, where it would be safer. "Stop acting like you own the place." I said, looking straight at the ice-blue eyes of the blonde boy. They seemed less intimidating now that I was annoyed.

"What do you know? You're the new kid." Mello said. "You don't belong here."

"And you do?" I said skeptically. "You look like a mafia wannabe to me." From the way he dresses, he probably was one, too.

He punched me in the gut. I was used to fights like this. My mouth was usually faster than my conscience, and that got me into trouble a lot. I punched Mello's face in return. His eyes widened in shock.

"Haven't met anyone that stood up to you before?" I asked tauntingly.

Mello finally silenced and burst out the room in frustration. I smirked and returned to my game. Maybe Wammy's was going to be fun after all…

A few hours later, Mello returns into the room, eating a bar of chocolate, ignoring me and the incessant beeping noises from my GameBoy. I didn't bother with him, I ignored him and focused on my game. Then, there was a knock on the door…

"Matt… come with me. I will show you something." L came into the room eating a lollipop.

I smiled and turned off my game console and putting it in my desk's drawer. I smirked in Mello's direction. His face showed both disgust and jealousy. That's right… I get to spend time with your precious L…

"What's this about?" I asked as we entered L's room, or more appropriately, office, if you could call it that. Well, there wasn't a bed in sight anyway. His laptop computer was on the floor, and there were a myriad of sweets scattered all over… well, everything… it was like walking into a dark chamber of treasure, except it was all sweets and not gold. The only light came from the laptop that had a black Old-English font capital letter L on a white background. The glow from the laptop made the room look sort of creepy.

"The criminal that murdered your parents has been caught." L said, pointing to the computer screen now showing a live video stream of a man in jail. "He's to be executed thirteen days from now." He stated.

"How did my parents die… exactly?" I asked, forcing back the tears from my eyes. I thought I've gotten over this already…

"Sometimes Matt… there are things that are better left unknown." L said. "It is far too gruesome for a child of your age."

"Don't talk like you know what's best for me." I said. He had no right to deny me the information… besides, I was ten already! I wasn't a _little _kid anymore, especially in intellectual standards (they were the ones that kept telling me this). I knew what life and death meant.

"Are you really sure you want to know?" L asked, taking the lollipop from his mouth, staring at me with a critical gaze. It looked like he was deciding whether or not I could take it.

"Yeah." The I answered. This is what I came here for after all.

L pressed a number of buttons on his laptop, and a video of the confession played on the screen. The murderer seemed like he was insane… something was truly wrong with him… I almost regretted making L play the tape.

"I stabbed him first… it was his fault for getting in the way…" the man laughed maniacally. "…imagine seeing the life fade from his eyes… the blood flow from his wounds… then… it was her turn… she screamed and screamed for help… but of course no one would hear her…" he laughed again. It was a bloodcurdling laugh that sent shivers down your spine. I didn't want to imagine the things he said, but a visual of everything he said kept playing in my head, every gruesome detail, replaying in my brain. For the first time in a long, long time, I felt really _scared._

I couldn't keep my tears from shedding. I couldn't believe that the world had people that were so evil… so mentally unhinged, that taking another person's life would be like drinking a cup of tea. I couldn't believe my parents would die like that. Murdered, stabbed, by an insane man. They suffered… just before the end…

"It's dreadful…" L whispered to himself. "…but not unique… when you are like me, cases like this are common… you will get to see the worst of human nature."

I wiped my eyes and vowed never to let tears escape them again. Never. Not for anyone else.

"I'm sure they would have been very proud of you, Matt." L said comfortingly.

"How would we know?" I said, still angry, scared, and very depressed. "They're gone… they're never coming back."

"That may be the case… but that does not mean that all is lost." He said, patting my back. "Losses are a part of every life… we can do nothing but move on."

"…move… on…" I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, Matt." He said with a kind smile. "Move on, but never forget them. You'll find that memories of them have an effect that even I can't explain."

"I-I'm going back to my room." I said, feeling slightly better. Somehow, I think L might've gone through something similar to me… the way he was talking…

"Good night… Matt." L said, handing me a toffee on my way out.

"Thanks… good night." I said, as he closed the door behind me.

I got back to my room and lay on the bed for a good thirty or so minutes… I still couldn't sleep. The madman's face kept making its way into my mind whenever I closed my eyes. If it wasn't that tape of his confession, it was what my mind imagined to be my parent's murder… the look of horror on their faces was so _real_, even if my subconscious just made it up.

"What are you in here for?" I asked Mello, who just finished eating a chocolate bar. "…here at Wammy's, I mean."

"I've been here as long as I can remember…" the blonde answered quietly, like he was trying hard to look for the answer. "…they said I was just found out on the steps of the church on a winter night…"

I was surprised that he actually answered my question truthfully. "So… you never knew your parents?"

"Yeah." Mello answered. "I don't think I want to… they didn't want me anyway."

"You shouldn't say that." I said. "Maybe they had a good reason-"

"So… you're one of those cases…" Mello muttered, sighing. "…let me tell you, even if they did have a good reason, it doesn't change the fact that I don't even remember any bloody thing about them. It's never good…"

"…oh…" I said, not knowing how to answer.

"…so… you just lost your parents…" he said cautiously. "…how did Mr. Wammy find you?"

"I hacked into the Wammy's House system one night." I answered. "I was surprised when I found them at my house."

"_You_ hacked into the House system?" Mello said in disbelief.

"Yeah. It was pretty tricky though." I said. It was easier to talk to Mello when we weren't shouting and beating the hell out of each other. "I don't get it… what are we all here for anyway?"

"What do you mean?" Mello said, sitting up.

"I mean… why is he taking care of kids like us?" I said. "That L guy is from here too, right? Is he 's son, or grandson, or something?"

"L is the smartest person here at Wammy's. He's the world's greatest detective…" Mello said with pride. "We're all here to be his successor. The smartest one off all of us will take his place when the time comes."

"So, L is just like a title?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Mello stated. "Everyone wants to be L."

"Why?" I asked. What's the point? I mean, sure, solving cases can be interesting and challenging… but who would want to see all those dying people?

"I'm not really sure." Mello answered, surprised even at himself at the fact. "…L is also like our big brother. We all look up to him… it's sort of hard to explain… maybe you'll understand someday."

"Maybe." I said. Maybe not.

* * *

::I've noticed they're starting to sound more British… anyways… that's all the reposts… I can finally get on with chapter 7…

::Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Level 3: Wammy Days

:Ahh… reviews! Thanks a lot people.

:Oh, and I'm changing the POV to first person, since this is Matt-centric, I think it will be much easier. I'll be editing the previous chapters when I get the time.

:Bringing you chapter 3… I don't own DeathNote, or any other copyrighted thing you might recognize.

* * *

"**.Level 3: Wammy Days."**

Well, this is boring. I thought as I flipped through the folder they handed to all of us. Logic problems! How exciting!... NOT!!!

I began to answer the questions, sighing as I finished a pretty difficult one about what a mass murderer would do next, hmph, as if that would help me in real life. I don't really care much about becoming the next L, all the other kids are so determined, so they can have the damn title for all I care. Whatever.

I turn to page 7. Ugh, this is getting REALLY, REALLY boring. They should really find other stuff for us to do instead of answering dumb tests all day. I sighed again and put my pencil down. I got tired of the stupid folder. What's the point anyway?

I looked around the room and sighed. What was keeping these kids so motivated? Why are they so determined at being number one, impressing Mr. Wammy (and L) and becoming that weird teenager's next successor? Is it all the free candy he gets? The fame? The fortune?... wait… is there a fortune?

Who cares… anyways, I look back on my few days here… It's funny that the more time I spend here, the more I think that this place is for kids that are suffering some sort of addiction, or social dysfunction.

For example, there's this blonde kid with the weird haircut… he keeps badmouthing everyone and beating other kids up, including me sometimes. And he's also my roommate. Woohoo (note harsh sarcasm). He also suffers from a chocolate addiction, I mean, who can eat THAT MUCH chocolate, ALL the time?!

There's also this albino kid… aren't albino's supposed to have red eyes? Anyways, he's extremely paper-white, almost like a ghost, and he can't seem to be capable of human emotion. He also can't stop fiddling and tinkering with stuff, from his scattered toys, matches, cards, and his messy hair. He looks like a little kid, but he's the top of our class… truth really is stranger than fiction.

The weirdest addiction I've seen so far, is an addiction to L. All the kids here seem to be suffering from it to a certain extent. The most extreme case is this older kid who dresses up like L, styles his hair like L, talks like L, eats a truckload of sweets (strawberry jam, always), and tries his best to act like L. It was like L's clone… or maybe, evil twin. He has this creepy look in his eye when he looks at the blank space over your head. It's freaky, but then again, there are a lot of freaky kids here… I hope it's not contagious.

…then again… maybe they put me in here because I play videogames too much… or because I don't have that many friends at school…

I open the stupid folder again, and looked at the next question… I looked around the room again, and look at my classmates. They're still racing away and writing their answers…

Maybe I should at least try this time. Yeah, that's it. It's not like I have something better to do. They might take my GameBoy away if I try to sneak in a game… yeah, I'll take the test, and actually try. I'm sure the blonde kid will be pissed when he finds out I beat his score. He endlessly talks about it every time test scores are handed out… because the albino kid always gets the top score.

Yeah, I'll do it. Maybe just this once.

An hour later and the test is over. Some of the more sociable kids are talking about the questions they had trouble with, while the others just quietly shuffled out the room… the blonde kid is coming near me.

"Hey Matt, how'd the test go?" he asked.

"It was pretty easy. Piece of cake." I said. You should've seen the look on his face. It told me in an instant that he expected me to find the test difficult. Some people are easier to read than a game manual.

"Really?" he asked again.

"Yeah." I answered nonchalantly. Just you wait.

"Yeah, well, the standards in this place have been going down… even a dumbass could've answered that test." He says. Feigning confidence? How corny.

"Anyone can answer a test, but few people can perfect it." I said. Ha! Top that.

"Where'd that come from?" he asked.

"I kinda changed the words, but it's from a videogame." I answered. Never mind that I just made it up.

"You're weird sometimes, 'ya know." He said with a sigh.

"It's not like I'm the only one." I reply.

"You do have a point… wanna go outside?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Minutes later and we were outside. It wasn't exactly a sunny day, but it wasn't raining either. All the other kids that were playing in the garden at the time seemed to move away from us… specifically, Mello. I think he scares the other kids… no, he does scare the other kids. This is the first time I've been 'in' with the tough guys… usually I'm the one being beaten up… maybe I should hang with Mello more.

The next day, our test results were out. Looks like I beat Mello. The look on his face screamed 'shit-that-did-not-just-happen!' it was hilarious… it was funnier that I beat the albino kid they called Near to the top spot too. Who would've known I had it in me? I wonder what I could do if I cared…

"Congratulations Matt." The albino kid said from where he sat on the floor. I couldn't see his face, so I don't really know if he actually meant it.

"I didn't know you were that smart!" one of the other kids said. Well, honestly, I didn't either.

"Uh… thanks?" I said awkwardly. "Do I get a reward or something?" I said to L, who was in the room.

"We'll talk to Mr. Wammy." L replied.

"Cool… I want that new handheld from Nintendo that's coming out next year. The one with two screens!" I said.

"We'll see." He replied, then he smiled. It kinda made you feel proud of yourself when you made L smile. I know, it's weird and maybe a little creepy… but it might be nice to go try and top a test again.

Then I saw the furious look on Mello's face. He was really pissed. It was funny right now… but I have a bad feeling that I won't be laughing later. Better get that icepack ready.

* * *

::Oh, poor Matt. Anyways… that's it for chapter 3! I'm thinking maybe 4 more chapters?

::Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Level 4: Separation Anxiety

::Oh, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's an update.

::I don't own DeathNote, or any of the videogames/consoles Matt is playing.

* * *

"**.Level 4: Separation Anxiety."**

It's been four years since the day my parents died. I can't believe I actually lived through four years here at Whammy's. Those first few weeks were like the first day of school… awkward, lonely and extremely boring.

The place was really like boarding school. In a sense… it was. We had classes, and everything. I found a few friends, some of the first human ones I've made. It's nice to have something solid and not made of pixels to talk to once in a while.

After a few months I did understand why everyone looked up to L, heck, they loved him, they wanted to be him. He was like the big brother I never had. He was so cool sometimes, but other times he was a total goof. But he's rarely around anymore. There was this big case in Japan and it was all over the news. This 'Kira' is killing off criminals everywhere. What kind of codename is 'Kira' anyways? It's the first time L hasn't been here that long. I'd bet this was L's biggest case, ever. It'd be his personal boss monster.

I continued pressing the buttons on my newest portable game console, good thing I listened to our Japanese classes… all the best games come from there. It's cool when you get to play the latest games before the rest of the world. L sent us all some cool stuff from Japan when he couldn't come home for Christmas. I got a new gadget, Mello got a big box of assorted chocolates, Near got a new robot… everyone got something.

I learned that if I wanted something, I had to work hard for it. Whenever this new game came out, I would take a test seriously, and get something in return for topping. I learned not to try topping all of them, because Mello would beat the shit out of me if I became number one… I didn't want to be number one. It's too much attention. I liked my work to be recognized, but not me, myself. That's why I like codenames. It's me… but I'm the only one that knows that…

My roommate is probably the closest thing to a best friend I'll ever have. He's got creepy blue eyes and a weird girly haircut… I don't even bother asking him why he keeps it that way, the bruises wouldn't be worth it. Anyways, he's in Mr. Roger's office right now with Near. I think it's something really important because Mr. Roger had a hesitant, serious look on his face when he called Mello from our room. I didn't bother to go follow him and eavesdrop. I'm sure he'd go brag about it all afterwards… that, and this game has been screaming at me to get beaten.

Minutes later, Mello returned. I didn't look up from my game when I asked him "What happened?" I actually expected a long, drawn out boastful explanation on whatever it was Mr. Roger talked to him about. Instead, I got a long, exasperated sigh. I chuckled when I jokingly said "Near got the top spot and you got eliminated again?" He doesn't reply, and I finally had to pause the game and look at him to get an answer.

The look on his face was unreadable. Usually it was as clear as day to see what Mello felt like, but at the moment, he looked… sad? Confused? I just didn't know.

Wait… is he-?

I couldn't believe my eyes, so I took off my yellow-tinted goggles that Mr. Wammy gave me for my eyesight. He said I'd go blind or something because of all the videogames. Oh, and I flat-out refused to wear glasses. They make me look weird, and was too much of a nerd already, I didn't need to look like one too.

Holy -! He was ALMOST crying! His eyes were all watery. But I think he was more angry than anything else.

"Woah, Mel. Don't go all emotional on me. So what if Near beat you this time… there's always a next time…" I said, even if I wasn't that hopeful.

"Shut the fuck up man!" he said angrily. "It's not about that!"

"Then tell me already!" I said, I hated it when Mello shouts at me. So annoying, and it reminded me of my dad when he got angry, even if that wasn't often.

"…L… he's, he's-" he said, clenching his fists.

"…he's finally realized he's going to get diabetes from all that sugar he has in his system?" I completed jokingly, come on! Say it already.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "He's dead."

I couldn't believe my ears. Has all the videogame beeping finally addled my brain? "What?! Say that again with a straight face."

"That asshole that calls himself Kira killed L!" he said, the anger in his voice was unmistakable.

"L… died?" I said. It sounded more real when you hear it from your own mouth. "That Kira guy… killed… L?"

"Fuck, how many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"Sorry… it's just… unbelievable." I said, the truth slowly and sickeningly sinking in, giving me a weird feeling in my stomach, and in my chest. I haven't felt this in four years. When the ground seemed to crack under my feet and the safety I've enjoyed fleets away. It was just like when mom and dad died. I promised them I wouldn't cry anymore, so I didn't. But it didn't really make much of a difference. I felt like I was lost.

L always seemed invincible. I never once thought he'd die, not like that anyway. He was too smart to get killed by one of the criminals he was tracking down. Kira must've cheated, or got lucky… something. I refuse to believe that he was smarter than L. No-one is smarter than L, and it will always be that way in my memories. I always thought he'd always come home… but now it's not gonna happen. Life has a weird way of making you feel secure, then it suddenly swallows you up and throws you back out again.

"I'm leaving Matt." Mello said, under his breath. "Near's replacing L. I'm leaving Whammy's and I'm gonna catch Kira myself."

"Shit, man. You've gotta be kidding me." I said skeptically. I look at his face and kidding was probably the last thing on his mind. "Come on Mel, you're fifteen! No-one in the real world is gonna take you seriously!"

"I'm gonna join the mafia." He declared. Somehow, I kinda thought he'd always wanted to.

I scoffed. "And then what? Use your underground connections to go catch Kira?"

"Exactly! He's a criminal anyway, and he won't expect the mafia to be investigating him!" he said. "He'll never see it coming!"

"Why don't you just try and work with Near to catch Kira?" I asked, even if I knew the chances of him agreeing was next to nothing.

"You know better than anybody that I can't work with Near." He said.

"But joining the mafia? That's even more ridiculous." I said warningly. "They'd kill you before they'll even let you join!"

"What do you know?!" he said. "You're basing all that shit on your videogames."

"Oh, and you know everything." I said sarcastically. "Listen, Mel. Being in the mafia isn't like the movies. Hell, I don't even think the games print a gruesome enough picture. I may not know much, but I am damn sure you're gonna have to kill or get killed. Are you really willing to go that far? You're gonna be a criminal!" I look him seriously in the eye.

"I'd do anything." He said unmoved. "Anything to beat Near and catch Kira."

"Whatever, man." I returned to my game. It's no use talking to Mello if he's already made up his mind.

Some of the kids ask me why I follow Mello around. Well, I don't. It's not like I'm his pet or anything. I'm not his servant. He can go join the fucking Mafia and get killed for all I care… at least, that's what I told myself. I'm not going to be a part of it.

Mello was gone after they held L's funeral.

Well… I got our room all to myself now.

* * *

::I hope I got them in character!

::Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. Level 5: Few and Far Between

::I just watched the English dub version of Matt's death. I seriously think it was one of the more interesting death scenes in the series. The whole "you won't shoot." Then he gets shot, several times. Totally flushes the whole 'taken-for-questioning' cliché down the drain.

::Anyways, as I said before, I do not own Death Note. If I did, Matt would've gotten more screen time.

* * *

"**.Level 5: Few and Far Between."**

"Shut up Matt! They'll hear us!" Mello hushed as he stealthily tried to make his way downstairs.

"I didn't even say anything." I said in defense, following him silently down the stairs. This was like level forty-seven of that game… I reminisced happily, though they were going to steal a microchip, not chocolate. I think stealing a microchip would be way cooler though.

"Then turn off your game." He said, slowly opening the door to the kitchen.

"It's not even on." I said. Checking my pocket, yeah, it was turned off.

"Then what is that effing beeping sound?" the blonde says, frustrated, as he opens the refrigerator door.

"Shit… you don't think-?" I said, and right there, the lights switch on, revealing an angry Mr. Roger.

"Mello… Matt…" he said, he looks like he's just gotten out of bed. "…not again." He sighed.

"Uh… we were hungry and-." I began my excuse, not that it was much of one.

"Save it Matt, he knows." Mello sighed in defeat.

"How many times have you tried to do this, exactly?" I asked. This was the first time I ever did this.

"You'll get sick if you keep eating so much chocolate, Mello… and involving Matt in this…" he said, giving me a disdainful look.

"He wanted to come! I didn't force him." Mello said. That was a lie, sort of. He took my game and he wouldn't return it till I agreed to help him… but I was kind of curious too…

"Is he telling the truth, Matt? Did you voluntarily accompany Mello?" Roger asked.

"Uh… yeah…" I said. It was kind of my fault too… I could've stopped him or something.

Roger sighed. "You're not to go out of your rooms for the weekend."

A smile made its way to my face. I didn't really need to get out of the room. I didn't even like the outdoors.

"And no videogames, Matt." He added, sensing my thoughts. Bummer. What the heck am I supposed to do now?

That weekend was one of the most boring of my life. We were stuck in our bedroom.

"Fuck man… I shouldn't have told him I agreed to come with you." I said, plopping down on my bed. "…he would've believed me too…"

"I don't think he would." Mello said, as he sat on his own bed. "…you already look like a delinquent. He must think it's only a matter of time before you go do something rebellious. Seriously… who puts alarm systems on kitchens?"

"How many times have you tried to steal chocolate from the kitchen?" I asked, seeing that he didn't really answer the question previously.

"A few…" he said, sighing.

"…enough to make Roger set up an alarm system?" I added.

"…more than a few then." Mello resigned. "I've succeeded too."

"No wonder he's paranoid." I said, chuckling a little.

"I guess." He said, laughing along with me.

"This is really boring…" I said. "…I've never been grounded without videogames before… I can't believe Roger knows where I keep my secret stash." The one under all my clothes in the closet, and even the one in the loose floorboard under the bed.

"Roger knows everything about everyone here." Mello said. "Maybe except L and Mr. Wammy."

"God, I am so bored… I hate being bored more than anything." I sighed exasperatedly, dropping my arms on the bed. "Think of something Mel, it's your fault I got in this mess."

"It's not my effing fault… you went with me." He said.

"You took my game! What the heck was I supposed to do?" I said defensively. "…arguing with you is even more boring than doing nothing… it's like playing a game you'll never win…"

"…" Mello didn't answer.

"…I don't understand why beating Near is such a big deal for you." I said, speaking out my thoughts, I guess I do that when I get bored… "…he's not so bad…"

"He doesn't get on your nerves at all?" Mello muttered. "You're not even a little annoyed?"

"Not really…" I answer. "Why are you so angry at the little guy?"

"He's our age, Matt. He's not little." He answered. "…he's a bratty know-it-all… thinks he can solve everything… thinks he's perfect…" he grumbled.

"Sure, sometimes…" I mused. "…but not enough to go on an all-out rage about."

"You haven't even been hare that long." Mello said, glaring at me.

"Yeah, but still…" Sure, I didn't know Near that well. I haven't even said more than a sentence during my time here. He was next in line to succeed L, so he had a lot of admirers… he didn't seem to be interested in them though. He seemed detached from the world for the most part. "…you know what I think?"

"I don't think I want to know." Mello said.

"I think you should learn how to _not _care." I said. "Ignorance can be very helpful. Especially in a place like this… where everyone's pressured to reach for the top. It's no wonder why all of you are so _twisted._"

"Twisted?" he said, with a mixture of confusion and annoyance on his face.

"Yeah. It's like being L is everything to you people." I said. Man, I talk a lot when I'm bored. It feels weird. "...it's not surprising that some of you have cracked. That girl that killed herself, and the guy who went crazy… this place is just too… err…competitive?"

"Some people are stronger than others…" He said. Well, sure, so they had a weak willpower, but everyone breathing on each other's necks wasn't helping anyone's mental health.

"I think I'll just… not think about it…" I said, sitting up. "…that way I'll stay sane."

We stared at each other for a moment, then stifled chuckles, and then went into all-out laughter.

"Man, you're already fucking insane." Mello said, when our laughs died down a bit. "…it's impossible to just ignore everything."

"I'm an expert." I said jokingly. "I've broken ignorance down to an art."

After that we started to talk about random stuff… until we got called down to dinner.

"What's all the fuss about?" I ask a girl at the table when we reached the dining hall.

"New arrival." She said. "The bullies have a new favorite."

This may be an orphanage for geniuses, but it was still an orphanage for children, and with all that pressure of being the best, making others feel inferior to you was one of the favorite tactics.

Without really thinking, I march up to them and told them to stop. I was the previous new-kid, so I knew how tough it was.

"He didn't do anything to you." I told them.

"Mind your own business, stripey." He said. By this time some of the more inquisitive kids started to watch what was happening.

"He is my business." I answered back, looking at the kid. He looked younger than me. "For someone so smart you sure have a hard time thinking of a better name." I scoffed. "Stripey?" The other kids who were watching laughed.

"So you think you're funny, do you?" He said, turning on me. Ah well, a few more scrapes wouldn't hurt.

"Not as funny as you." I closed my eyes and braced myself for the contact of his fist… but it never came.

"No fucking chance, man." It was Mello's voice. He caught the thug mid-punch. "Just leave them alone."

And with that, the bully was gone. This was one of the perks of being Mello's best friend. No-one ever messes with you. No-one messes with Mello. He was the self-proclaimed figurative king.

"Thanks man." I said. He smiled. "Nah, I owed you one… but you should really stop with the heroics. Life isn't like your videogames. You don't really need to save everyone."

"I thought I was the one who didn't care…" I said, smiling. Then I turned to the little kid that got picked on. "You okay?"

"Y-yes. Thank you." He said, then went on his way, I think he was sobbing.

"W-wait!" I called after him.

"Leave it." Mello said. "Sometimes people like being alone."

"I guess…"

When I went to bed that night, I didn't know that the kid's parents died in a fire, leaving him the only one alive… like me.

. - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

When I opened my eyes, I was startled. Why the fuck was I in the classroom? I looked around and looked at the calendar. It was 2009… I was sixteen… and I slept in class again. Right…

Seeing that the room was empty… I got my PSP from my pocket and started playing as I walked out. It's weird when you dream about your memories. How long has it been since that day… six years? So, it's been about two years since L's death and Mello's departure… now, the nights were just me and my videogames… sometime's I'd wish for someone to talk to. They didn't give me a new roommate. Those times when I stop playing and just think in the silence were happening more often… I get surprised at myself sometimes.

Then my feet bumped into something on the floor. I pressed the pause button, and look at the mess of dominoes on the floor.

"I'm really sorry, Near." I said, looking at the pale kid sitting on the floor with one leg propped to his chest. "I didn't look where I was going."

"It's fine." He said, sighing. I actually haven't talked a lot to Near before, but anyone could tell that there was something bothering him. And as much as it seemed like it was the fallen dominos on the floor, I had a feeling it was something else.

"If it's okay, I'd like to help you put it back up." I said, pocketing my PSP and sitting myself down on the floor.

"I was going to knock them down anyway." He said, taking one domino and setting it back up again.

"No, really. I want to help." I said. Maybe I should've made more of an effort to talk to Near. He really didn't seem as bad as Mello said...

"You're strange, Matt." He said, a slight smile on his face. He still looked like a little kid after all this time.

"We all are… to an extent." I replied, taking a domino and putting it up where Near left off.

"You're… different… from everyone here." He mumbled.

"Really?" I said. And I thought Mello and everyone else already rubbed off on me.

"Yes. You still act like an ordinary person." He continued.

"You mean the non-stop videogame playing is normal?" I said jokingly. "And they said it was bad for my health."

"Well, that aside... you're still more _normal _than the rest of us." He said, putting up the last domino.

"…uh… thanks… I guess." I said. Then I looked at Near. His eyes seriously reminded me of L's. "Are you okay, Near? There seems to be something wrong."

"No, nothing." He said, turning to look at me. "Mr. Roger said I'll be going to America in a few days. He said it's time I take on the Kira case."

"You can always refuse him, you know." I said. "We all have freedom."

"I don't want to…" Near mumbled. "It's just… I don't want to fail him." He said quietly, gently pushing the final domino and letting it all tumble down.

It revealed an intricate capital letter L.

* * *

::And there it is, what do you think? This has been the longest chapter so far.

::Thanks for reading, please review.


	6. Level 6: A Colloquy of Sorts

::Woah, I can't believe I'm updating this fast… Matt is very interesting to write. Haha, I love writing in first person… characters lie to themselves too, you know.

::I still don't own Death Note. I have no idea how to change this fact.

* * *

"**.Level 6: A Colloquy of Sorts."**

Near left for America a few days ago… from what I heard, he's setting up the SPK, a group formed with the sole purpose of catching Kira. So far, that mass murderer has been doing what he's been doing since 2006. I can't imagine how big the numbers on the death toll are. He must've set the world record a few years ago already. I think he's killed more people than the Bubonic Plague. Whoever replaced L in the Japanese Police isn't doing his job very well… then again, he could be working for Kira for all I know. Anyways, it isn't my problem.

I've been thinking of leaving Wammy's. I'm sixteen now, and I'll be seventeen next month. I can take care of myself. Actually, I'm standing outside Roger's office right now to tell him. I knock on the door and he lets me in.

"Matt… this is a surprise." He said, sighing. Everything about his sigh told me he wasn't surprised at all.

"Uh…yeah…" I replied. Well, now or never. "I'm leaving." I blurted out.

"I thought so…" he said. I couldn't tell anything by the look on his face. I always thought Roger didn't really like us kids much, he looks tired. "…you know, you were third in line to be L's successor… Mello's left… so that makes you second to Near."

"Ah, well… tell number four that he owes me one. Besides, Near looks like he's still got a few years left in him." I answered humorously. I wasn't even sure who number four was. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Are you going after Mello?" he asked.

"I want to see what it's like in the real world. Maybe I've been stuck in my own too long." I said. Not knowing the answer to the question myself.

"I see." He said.

"Uh… okay. Thanks for everything, Roger." I said, leaving the room and closing the door behind me.

As I lay flat on my bed, after verbally abusing the boss at level thirteen for being so god damn hard to kill, I let out a long breath. Nothing like a good game to soothe the soul.

"I'm leaving Wammy's tomorrow…" I muttered to myself. Again, things seemed easier to believe when you hear them from your own mouth.

I wonder what I'll do out there…

Maybe I could join a professional gamer's team? Play at the World Cybergames, make my country proud… prove to all my teachers that videogames aren't a complete waste of time. Oh, but the Korean team will be hard to beat… they practically own the Cybergames… I wonder if I'll fit in with all those hard-core gamers, will they be just like me? And there's this 'Kira will see my face issue' since if I do win, I'd be all over the papers… and get so much attention, millions of adoring fans, product endorsements… okay, not for me.

Maybe I could be a videogame designer? Imagine playing a game that you actually created! And I wouldn't have to wait for release dates or anything!... but that would mean getting an actual job. Making those 'resume' things, and I didn't even go to college. I'm not much of a business man either… and I don't think I can ever be as great as Nomura-san… I don't even know the first thing about applying for a job. And the 'name' and 'identity' issue would get in the way too. They should've thought about this at Whammy's. They didn't even give us career advice or anything! It's not like all of us will turn out to be L's successor.

Hmm… I hear video-game testing is actually a real job now… but then the whole me not even having a real identity and such… and I don't think that it would pay well. It's more of a part-time thing anyways. More of playing than an actual job. But still, probably the best job in the world.

Here's an idea… what about going to college? I'm sure I'm smarter than a load of people there. I'm third at Wammy's after all. Nah… I'm sick, bored, and tired of classes. Besides, I never went to high school. And I've got no idea what course to take anyway. I'm not going out of Wammy's just to go to another school.

What if I worked with Near in America? Now that's a thought… I'm actually going to follow the rules? I chuckle a little. Nah, that detective stuff just isn't my thing. I never wanted to be L anyways. I bet it's going to be really, really boring. Besides, I hate that Kira guy, I don't want anything at all to do with him.

Ah, fuck it. I'm thinking too much. I'll think about this later. I've still got to finish packing. There's always the underground… I'm sure I'll come up with something, sooner or later. Besides, like the old man in the truck from one of my favorite videogames said… 'you should try everything while you're young'.

So, I shove my old GameBoy, which was my first handheld game, and the only thing I have left from before… my DS, which was the first thing I ever got from Wammy's… and my PSP, the last thing L sent me for Christmas a couple of years back… into my bag. I put my clothes that I still wore in it too. I'll leave the one's I've outgrown here, maybe some other kid will be able to use them. I can't believe my striped shirts came in so many black striped combinations! Oh, and I almost forgot my ATM card, under all my socks. I've never used the thing. It's under a fake name, of course, and I use it to keep all that money I've gotten from selling my World of Warcraft characters and items, and a whole load of other game-related stuff. I don't know how much I've saved up in there… but I'm sure it'll last me a few months at least.

. - . - . - . - . - . - .-.

I can't sleep. I've packed up just about everything I needed. I bored myself out already… but sleep still won't come near me. I think I'll go out for a walk… it's nighttime anyways, so the outdoors isn't half as bad.

I find myself walking through the Wammy's compound, probably for the last time, through the study halls, the library, the dining hall… and even the garden, where I didn't really go too often. My feet absentmindedly sent me to the church… I haven't been in here in a long time. Mello was a pretty religious person, really. He always wore that rosary around his neck, and I remember that he always prayed before going to bed. I however, lost faith the night I lost my family… but seeing as God hasn't really forsaken me, he did give me a chance at a new family, and my time at Wammy's wasn't at all bad… I guess I should try to talk to him again, maybe thank him or something.

I went through the giant oak doors and walked silently up to the front row of pews. This place was eerie, quiet… I could almost hear myself thinking. The only light came from the moon shining through the intricate stained glass windows… I sat down the front row, and slowly got on my knees… I wonder what I should tell The Big Man Upstairs… it's been so long…

"Uh… err…" I mutter out loud. No-one would hear me anyways. "…if you're out there and listening… eh…" I almost laughed at myself. "…I know it's been a while… and, I guess, I'm sorry…" If he really is up there listening to me, well, at least I hope I get an A for effort. "…ehm… I hope Mello and Near are okay, and that they catch Kira… and that L, Mr. Wammy, and my mum and dad are happy too… wherever they are…" I muttered. I really felt a little silly, but they say He didn't choose who he listens to. "…and well… thanks. Thanks for everything." I smile a little and sigh, getting back on my feet.

Then I hear something else… or was it just one of my videogames playing up in my mind again… it was… giggling?

"Hello? Who's there?" I call out, putting my goggles on my forehead to see better.

"Sorry… it's just…" a girl I recognized stood up from one of the pews on the seventh row, she was about the same age as me, had shoulder-length wavy burgundy hair, and dark-brown eyes. "…I never knew you had blue eyes…"

"They're blue?" I said, half-surprised, half-jokingly. "I always thought they were green." I chuckle, putting my hand at the back of my neck.

"Well… maybe blue-green, or green-blue, then." She smiles, one of those innocent smiles. "I've never seen you in here before."

"I don't come here often." I said, shrugging.

"I noticed." She laughs again. "So… are the rumors true? You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Pretty much." I reply.

"You're going after…uhm… Mello, was it?" she asks.

"I don't know." I answer truthfully. "Actually, I have no idea what I'm going to do after Wammy's."

"Then why leave?" she says, as we began walking out of the church.

"Uh… I guess it's one of those… 'finding myself' stories." I answer, almost laughing at myself for sounding so stupid, in front of a girl no less.

"Ah well… it was nice almost knowing you." She answers with a laugh. "You know all the girls here kept talking about you when I first got here… that was three years ago, I think…"

"Really?" somehow, I missed out on that fact.

"Yeah… you were cute, smart, very polite, friendly, funny… you were almost the opposite of everyone else here…" she said, jokingly. "…us cold, twisted, anti-social, perfectionist geniuses… you almost seemed like you didn't care."

"I didn't think I did." I replied.

"You're a liar." She said, not accusingly, but humorously. "We both know you're smarter than you let on."

"Well, being number one never meant much to me, really." I told her. I noticed that we've reached the churchyard already. It was more peaceful than creepy…

"I'm jealous of you , you know." She says, and I get surprised. Who'd be jealous of me? "How can you be so cool, calm and collected all the time?"

"That's just how I am." I said with a smirk. She laughs again. I can't seem to recall her name… I know I went to some classes with her… but I haven't really talked to her before…

"I guess so." She said, and then she yawned. Who could blame her? It was like, two in the morning maybe? "I better go and get some sleep." She smiles and turns to leave.

"W-Wait!" I call out. "What was your name again?" I asked bluntly.

She stops, and looks at me to reply. "Hmm… you can call me Lara, Aerith, Yuna, Rikku, Lightning, Kasumi, Xiaoyu, Kairi, Namine… Yuffie… Tifa… which ever you prefer." She smiles. "Well… it was nice knowing you… even for a short while, Matt." And she walks away. No fair. She knows my name, and I can't remember hers. I knew it was something familiar… Tifa… Yuffie… I ran through the names she mentioned for a second, and found the connection between them instantly… I know your name…

"…which ever I prefer, eh?" I said to myself, smiling… "It was nice knowing you too… _Cissnei_." I said, smirking. So, you did name yourself after a videogame character. I knew I would remember it.

She pauses for a few seconds, she doesn't look back, but I could almost see her smile. She continues to walk away, and I don't stop her.

I look around the now deserted churchyard and then I noticed that on the grass right in front of me was L's grave… so she had brought me here… I wonder if she meant to.

I sit on the grass, sighing. Staring at the marble slab with an old-english capital letter L etched on it. Of course he was buried here. Wammy's wasn't about to let its star pupil get laid to rest in another country. They found a way, as they always did. The members of the Japanese police had no idea, of course.

"So… L…" I muttered under my breath. "… I guess… this is goodbye. I hope you don't get angry at me for whatever I do in the future." I laugh a little, tracing the big, black marble L with my gloved fingers. "I guess I'll see you again when my time comes."

I stood up slowly, took a deep breath… and made my way back to the bedroom… I think sleep would finally come.

I know exactly how I'm going to start the first day of the rest of my life.

* * *

::I really like writing this story. I hope you guys don't get bored out of your minds reading this.

::I will be changing chapters 1 and 2 before posting the next chapter.

::Thanks for reading, please review!


	7. Level 7: Looking Forward, Moving Onward

::Now that I've finished another one of my fics, the others, including this one, can get a move on. Oh, and chapter 1 and 2 of this have been changed, sorta.

::I don't own Death Note. Nothing has changed since the last time I said so.

* * *

"**.Level 7: Looking Forward, Moving Onward."**

I woke up before the sun was in the sky the next morning. I've always been a morning person, even if I did stay up until the morning too. Waking up early has never been a problem to me, much to Mello's irritation. The beeping from my games is usually what wakes him up in the morning, and I do tend to forget to mute the sounds or put my earphones on… well, that hasn't been a problem in a while, anyway.

I take my bag, and open the door... then I looked back into what was my room for the last time and smile. Whoever was going to stay here next better take care of my PC. I even left a short message there, about what Wammy's was going to be like. I wonder if anyone will ever get to read it. Well, good luck to whoever that kid might be, I hope he or she will enjoy Wammy's as much as I did.

I walk through the stone hallways and take my last look of everything… storing them all through photographic memory. I remembered Mello telling me that it was a shame I wasted my memory on videogames and 'shit' as he called it… but we all have our own opinions. So what if I'd rather memorize every password, secret passage, attack combo, cheat code, item list, username, and execute command that comes my way rather than, say… the periodic table of elements, or the Fibonacci sequence. But I've memorized those too, just to see if I could. It didn't matter much anyway. I sighed.

I was about to open the huge front door and meet the real world, but then something caught my eye.

"Cissnei?" I said, a little surprised, seeing her standing there looking like she was waiting for something.

"You looked better without your goggles." She said, smiling.

"You look better when I'm not wearing them too... you're less orange." I replied, smiling. "What're you up to, so early in the morning?"

"Uhm… how do I say this…" she said, looking at the floor.

"…say… what?" I said, a little confused… this can't be one of those confession thingies… right? I've only ever seen them in videogames. I don't watch TV much.

"Well… I… I-" she looked at me.

Woah… what if it is? What do I do? We've never really talked before last night, then this?

"…Roger told me to give you this." She said, handing me a black USB Flash Drive.

"…that's it?" I chuckled. I wonder why I keep doing that around her. "You were fussing over this?" I said, looking incredulously at the thing.

"No… not really." She said, laughing. "I just wanted to see the look on your face… you should've seen yourself! What did you expect? Me to ask you to stay? An emotional confession?"

"Well…" I said, kicking myself mentally for being such a bloody idiot. What was I thinking? "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"It's the keys to the Wammy's House system. You get to manage our database now." She said. "Roger said he'd give you money on your bank account every month every month for maintaining it. He said that it'd keep you stable, so you wouldn't have to rummage around trashcans for food or something. He also said that there was no chance that he'd just send you money for no reason, since you weren't going to be doing anything Wammy-related."

"Nice of him." I said a little sarcastically, like hell I'd resort to 'rummaging around trashcans' I was third here! I'm not that stupid. "Err… right… I guess I better get going now." I said as I took the USB stick and turned.

"Oh yeah… he also told me to tell you to keep out of trouble! You wouldn't want the kids having you for homework, would you?" she said, as I looked back at her.

I smirk. "I'd like to see them try." Me? Just homework? I would be a class project if ever I decided to do something illegal.

"And another thing…" she said, a little sheepishly. "I do owe you one. So if you ever need any help… uh, click away."

"…owe me one…. How?" I said, my hand leaving the door handle.

"I'm number four." She grinned. "…now two."

"Oh, okay." I said, smiling. "Well… I guess… goodbye then." I turned the doorknob and took my first few steps outside… freedom. But then I hear her voice again, and look back one last time.

"Promise me you'll come back here alive." She said, with a little more color on her face than previously.

"Yeah, sure." I said, and that was the last time I saw her.

I'm a block away from the place I've called home for six years. "Well, real world… here I come." I muttered under my breath as I started my search for a way to get to London.

. - . - . - . - . - . - .-.

After a few hours, and a ride on the London Underground, which was simple enough to use, even if it was my first time, I step into a Wi-Fi capable coffee shop and open my laptop. London has changed since the last time I've been here… I wonder what my old street looks like…

I order a cappuccino, we didn't have coffee at Wammy's, all we had was friggin tea. What is it with old people and leaf-juice anyway? This was going to be my first time… come to think of it… I can do a whole load of things now that I'm free! I take a sip… and it's a little to bitter for me. I'll get used to it.

I checked my e-mails, deleted spam, and updated my anti-virus. Not maintaining a computer should be a crime. No wonder people complain all the time… I sighed. Wait a minute… do anti-virus developers actually make the viruses that they try to block? Now that's a theory… it might make a good time-passer if I get bored.

Once I was done with all that… I got out of the coffee shop and started walking down the street… this was the same street I used to go through to get to school. I look around and wherever my old school was… it wasn't there anymore. It got replaced by a huge office building. Well, it was an improvement.

I continued down the street, and saw the place that I spent hours and hours looking through a window. It was the electronics store where I first saw a GameBoy on display… I remember how I stare at it every day before and after school. Well, it wasn't an electronics store anymore. It was a row of apartment blocks. If this much has changed… I wonder what my old house looked like.

After a few more minutes, and nearly getting run over by a skateboarder, I find myself in front of my old house. It looked pretty much the same, except it was more decrepit, run-down… and when I went inside, it really looked like it hasn't been cleaned in six years, maybe longer. I laughed a little at how my mom never would've allowed the house to get this dusty, and then made my way to my old bedroom… it looked, well… exactly like I left it six years ago. Except that a window was broken, and there was a baseball on the floor. I'm sure it wasn't mine. I never played baseball. I guess the kids in town accidentally hit it in here… and my old house was now 'haunted', so they never bothered to get it back. If it had happened to me… I wouldn't have, either.

I cleared some dust off my old cabinet, and put my bag in there. I think I'll crash back here for a while… at least until I've figured out what to do with my newfound freedom. I remembered my thoughts from last night, and decided I'd better get a move-on. I left my things at the house, and walked to the nearby churchyard.

"Hey mom, dad…" I said, as I looked down on two marble slabs on the ground. "…it's been a while."

I smiled sadly, and continued talking… I knew perfectly well that there was no living soul in sight, so I could talk to 'them' without anyone thinking I was a friggin lunatic. I told them everything that happened in the past six years, and how I managed to do pretty well without them, and how I hoped they were proud of me, even if I never would become a businessman like my dad, or find a wife like my mom wanted… uh, I think.

Then the clouds began to gather, and the sky was getting dark… did the effects suddenly turn on? Anyway, I think it was going to rain… so I said my goodbyes and left flowers at their grave. Then my cell phone rang… it seemed louder in the silence of the courtyard.

It was a text message from one of my gaming buddies. They needed another LAN party member… and he was inviting me to join. Oh, hell yeah. I replied quickly.

"Looks like I'll be in Seoul next week." I smiled, as the rain began pouring in.

* * *

::I haven't been able to update in so long… third year is so busy! This chapter's title was from one of our essays.

::Thanks for reading! Review if you like.


	8. Level 8: New Horizons

::Matt is such a great character to write… oh yeah, since this chapter will be in Korea, they will be speaking, unless I said so. Matt in this story is a master of three languages: English, Japanese, and Korean (because he is a gamer). Oh, and maybe night-elf or orc. Just kidding.

::Oh ,yeah… I just noticed an error for chapter 6. It said that Kira's been killing since 2003, but it's supposed to be 2006 (Matt's thirteen at that time), since I'm following the anime's timeline, not the manga's. Sorry, the timelines get mixed up in my head. I fixed it already though.

::I still don't own Death Note, I'd love to though.

* * *

"**.New Horizons."**

My flight's tomorrow… but first I'll have to change a few things… first up…

"I need a haircut." I say to my reflection in the mirror. They don't really have a strict dress code at Wammy's. I mean, look at Mello's hair, and Near gets away with wearing his pajamas all day… but my hair is a little longer that I'm used to… and I think I'll get it dyed too… red has always been my favorite color… and brown is just too common…

After a few hours… well, talk about character customization! I guess it's better that no one will really be able to tell that it's me. Not that anyone would bother, or that anyone really does know who I am, but whatever. Maybe I should do this every time I visit a new place? Kinda like how L uses loads of aliases.

There I go, reminiscing again… I should really learn to stop that. It makes me feel regretful that I left. There's no going back now, so I better make the most of it.

The next day… after hours on a plane that I spent playing Dissidia on my PSP, sleeping, and enjoying the other in-flight perks that the great ticket I got online bought me, oh, and landing on Incheon International Airport in Seoul and getting picked up by the friends I met online while meeting them in the flesh for the first time…

"Bind him, then I'll shoot him from behind!" I said in rapid Korean through the microphone of my headset. The mage then called vines from the ground and the 50-foot monster couldn't move. I summoned a rain of arrows from my bow, and our swordsman began lunging forward while our healer continued to support him.

"Good game." Was heard on all headphones, and smiles and laughs from our team was heard.

"Great job Matt." The mage in our party said.

"Thanks. We'd have lost without you." I replied. This was what I liked about MMORPGs (Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game)… you could be just about anyone, and make friends and go on long adventures with people you'd entrust your pixilated life to. I've only seen them in real life a few hours ago, when I arrived at the airport, my first time alone in a foreign country… my first time in Asia, really. It looks like I'm going to have a great time.

"Let's go get something to eat." The one playing swordsman said.

"Yeah." We all agreed.

Minutes later, we made our way to a twenty-four hour convenience store and bought cola, chips, and a load of other snacks. It was past midnight, so we didn't really have much of a choice.

"We've got a LAN party tomorrow. You coming?" he offered as we ate.

"Sure, no problem." I answered. "I've never been to one before." Gathering together to play wasn't really the culture where I came from… especially at Wammy's. Whoever said videogames made kids antisocial?

We all got back to the apartment, and finished up the rest of what we bought… I wasn't really surprised that there was alcohol in there, but I've never had any before… Again, we didn't have that at Wammy's. There was no harm in tasting it, was there? I'm not stupid enough to get drunk.

"Cheers." We said happily as I took my first ever gulp of beer… I spat it out as soon as it touched my mouth.

"First time?" One of them asked.

"…yeah." I muttered in reply, putting the glass down and wiping my mouth. "It didn't taste like I thought it would." It tasted horrible, really. I don't think I'd be catching this habit. "I think I'll stick to root beer."

We all laughed. It was fun and all, being free like this. And it's not like my companions are drunk delinquents… they're just gamers like me, but a little older. Then I suddenly wondered how everyone else was doing. Were they having as much fun as I was?

Maybe I should give them a call, I scroll through my mobile contacts and find out that my phonebook consisted of contacts for just five people, all the others were people I met online…

It's been about a year since I last talked to Mello, and I'm not going to change that now. I don't want to blame myself if something bad happened to him because I didn't stop him… and if ever he made something out of himself, he'll just go and brag about it, the whole 'I-told-you-so' scenario… I don't want to hear it. Near, he'd be too busy doing something more important, if I call him it'd just get in the way. Roger? Why the heck would I call him? I don't really think he liked me… L?! I still haven't deleted his number after all these years… and I guess I won't.

At that moment, my phone rings and I answer to the voice of the last person on my phonebook. "Cissnei?"

"Why are you in Korea?" she asks, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Nothing, I thought I should see the world before it's all over." I answer, laughing a little.

"Don't talk like that." She replies. I feel a little touched that she actually seems to care. "How was your flight?"

"Fine… it was pretty long, but the monsters kept me busy." I said, referring to the games on my PSP.

"Why didn't you ask Roger or me for your tickets?" She asks.

"I didn't want to cash in on my favor just yet." I answered. "It's easy to book tickets online anyway… hey, wait a minute! How do you know I'm in Korea? Am I being watched or something?"

"No…" she replies. "I was wondering why you weren't in the US…"

"Why would I be there?" I asked, curious.

"Because Mello is." She replies. "Roger asked me not to tell you… but I thought that you should know. He's currently being suspected as a member of a mafia family there, and we're getting concerned."

"Who knows what he could be doing." I said, more to myself than to her. "What do you want me to do?"

"That's up to you." She says. "But… he could get into some serious trouble. Just be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." I replied. "Thanks for telling me, and I'll call you when I figure out what I'm going to do… don't worry too much, I won't say anything to Roger."

"Take care of yourself." She says.

"I always do." Why is she so worried? It's not like I'm going to aimlessly walk into a firing squad or something… anyway, the call ends there, and I'm left with another choice… look for Mello and make sure he stays out of trouble, like always… or enjoy my newfound freedom… it looks like an easy choice, doesn't it?

So… why am I making this so hard for myself?

* * *

::Anyway, expect to see the events of Death Note appear again in the next chapters. Maybe I'll stop at 13… it's a very Death Note-y number.

::Thanks for reading. If you can, please review!


	9. Level 9: Partners in Crime

::Sorry for the late update… all the schoolwork and videogames have been using up my time. Again, if I don't say what language they said a sentence in, please assume they're in English.

::I don't own Death Note.

* * *

"**.Level 9: Partners in Crime."**

"What the hell did you do to your hair?" Mello said, bar of chocolate in hand.

"What the heck happened to your face?" I replied, seeing the huge scar on the side of his face that was hidden by his hood. "You got yourself blown up didn't you?"

"It's the first time we meet after four years, and the first thing you tell me is 'you got yourself blown up'?" he said, and took a bite off the chocolate bar.

It looks like he's still got that chocolate addiction. "And the first thing you ask me was what I did to my hair." I answered, taking a whiff off my cigarette. "It's just a different color."

"Since when did you smoke?" He asked, a look of amused surprise on his face, I guess he thinks I didn't have the guts.

"I don't really remember…" I replied. It was somewhere in between two years ago, when I was in Korea, and now, in an outdoor restaurant in Japan. I didn't go to the States when Cissnei made that call to me two years ago… I don't know why Mello's got a huge scar… I don't know how the Kira case is going… I've been out of touch with Wammy's for about six months now, ever since I went to Japan and decided I'd live my life away from all that.

Ironically, it was in Japan when I find myself sucked into it again.

"So… how was your past four years?" I ask, changing the subject.

* * *

Well… mine… was probably the best four years of my life.

After staying a couple of months in Korea, getting to watch the World Cybergames, and saying goodbye to my newfound friends there, I decided to go to my favorite country in the world, the Techno-capital, the home of Sony, Nintendo, and Square-Enix… the Land of the Rising Sun… Japan. If only I knew it was also where Kira was from, I would've traded my plane tickets for Hawaii.

My first week here was amazing. I rode on the train (which is just as punctual and fast as they say), where I came across a few cute girls in Lolita costumes, and a couple of familiar faces and hairstyles. I saw a couple of Cloud Strifes walking on the sidewalk with giant buster sword in hand, and a few people wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. Oh, and I got to see the launch of Final Fantasy Thirteen, and played the game one-week straight just to finish it.

* * *

Akihabara was always my favorite place… it was a Saturday, so the streets were even more packed with colorful people. It's really strange the way I would meet Mello of all people, in a place like this.

"Here's your coffee, Matto-kun." The waitress in the maid costume tells me in Japanese.

"Arigato, Ai-chan." I said with a smile.

"Would you like anything?" She asks Mello, and I wouldn't be surprised if he just got annoyed and didn't understand a word she said.

"Black coffee, and bring sugar." He said, in fluent Japanese. Okay, now I'm surprised.

"When did you learn Japanese?" I asked. "You never took Asian Language classes back at Wammy's."

"I've been learning it for the past year." He answered. "Ever since we were sure Kira was from here."

"So that's why he's really popular here." I said. "Everyone's going on about him."

"Didn't L already know he was in Japan before he even… passed away?" Mello said, I sensed some frustration in his voice. I better get ready.

"I don't know shit about the Kira case. All I know is that he's killing criminals, and L died because of him, and Near went to America, and you joined the mafia to get him before Near does." I said. "How's that been working out for you?"

"Not very well." He answered, clearly annoyed at my comment.

"I could see that from the look on your face." I said jokingly. "So… what brings you here?"

"I need your help." He said.

"I always knew you would." I replied. "So… what do I have to do?"

"Well… the place I was staying at got blown up by Japanese police… so…" he said, while I'm restraining myself from saying _I told you so!_

"I've got a place to stay." I said. "That's all?" I was having fun torturing him like this… this was one of those times when I was right, and he was wrong. And I didn't hold back smirking about it.

"I need you to help me catch Kira." He finally said.

"Okay." I replied.

"You're agreeing, just like that?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah." I said. "I knew you'd be nothing without me."

* * *

"Nice place." Mello said as I opened the door to my apartment.

"It's not much… but it's got everything I need." I answered.

"Like a TV and five computers." He said sarcastically. "Where do you keep the files from Wammy's?"

"In my computer, of course…" I answered. "…if I printed them out, they'd be too easy to read."

"Which computer, exactly?" He said.

"Under that box over there that has a Nintendo Wii in it." I answered, lighting a cigarette.

"Don't you ever get tired of videogames?" Mello asks.

"There's always a new game or a new console out there. What about you? With your chocolate addiction? Don't you ever get tired of eating the same thing?" I asked sardonically.

"Hmph. Fine. Where'd you get the cash for this all this stuff anyway?" Mello says, looking at the pile of software, the new laptop, Nintendo Wii, Sony PS3, and a load of other gadgets.

"I get my money legally, if that's what you mean, Mr. Mafia… well, most of the time." I replied with a slight chuckle.

"Like how?" Mello asks. "You hack and get secret information, then sell it to the highest bidder?"

"Yeah, sometimes. Sometimes I get paid to level-up characters on MMORPGS, or play on tournaments for money. Or just hack into a bank account and transfer money into one of mine… No-one recognizes me, of course." I answered .

"And no one recognizes you? What, you walk around with a mask on or something?"

"You can't recognize someone you can't see." I smiled. "The easiest part of the job is getting paid to set-up someone's anti-hacker system, then get paid by someone else to hack it."

"I don't see any part of it that's legal." Mello remarks.

"No-one's gonna catch me. Not even L could hack into my computers." I said, taking a whiff of his cig. "I was the one who set-up Whammy's updated database, and L's personal computer system."

"Wow. You turned out to be the criminal who came from a place that trained kids to become detectives." Mello said, taking another munch off his chocolate.

"And you're not one of them?" I said. "You joined the mafia."

"Point taken." He said.

"So… what do I have to do?" I said.

"You know Misa Amane?" Mello said while looking up some files on the computer.

"The model? Yeah." I said. "She's got her face plastered to pretty much everything."

"I need you to tail her."

* * *

::Finally, I updated! Mello's back! And we're in Death Note's storyline again.

::Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
